


Phantoms of the Past

by wretchedhag



Series: FGO/Kinktober [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dream Sex, M/M, porn with feelings kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhag/pseuds/wretchedhag
Summary: Even Servants have dreams about things they'd rather not think about.
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Takechi Hanpeita
Series: FGO/Kinktober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956010
Kudos: 2





	Phantoms of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> "sex dreams" wasn't a prompt on the list i was using, so i'll decide which prompt this will replace later. at any rate, since takechi is in izou's materials, i really want him to get added to fgo whether that be as a playable servant or a npc like xu-fu and serizawa. i'm not usually one who writes things for characters who aren't in canon yet, so if takechi does eventually appear (be it fgo or another series) and this all becomes inaccurate, so be it, lol. also, while i know izou's dialogue about hating master-servant relationships is entirely because of his past with takechi, i really like the idea of takechi getting summoned to chaldea and izou initially being angry but unable to help falling back into his puppy-like ways and thinking the best way to show is devotion is by sexually servicing him, which is what this is.

When Ritsuka summoned Takechi Hanpeita, Izou was angry. Not at her, of course, but at that bastard. And why wouldn’t he be, after everything Takechi did to him?

And yet, he finds that his anger cools and abates more quickly than he expected and would have liked. It’s so easy and so comforting to fall back into old habits. Izou never thought he’d be at that man’s elbow again, but it doesn’t take long at all for him to fall into place.

He wants to ask Takechi-sensei to formally take him back, but anxiety about that possibility soon begins to creep into Izou’s mind. They’re in Chaldea, and the world is different now—how can he be of use to Takechi-sensei if not through meting out divine punishment? Izou thinks and thinks and wracks his brain for an answer.

Eventually, the answer comes to Izou. It’s something he’s good at, and when he thinks about it, it’s just a different way of using his body from swordplay. He’ll absolutely prove his usefulness, his devotion, and be welcomed back. 

When Izou finally decides to broach the subject, he fidgets in front of the door to Takechi’s room. It’d be rude to just waltz in, so he had better knock first. He raps his knuckles against the metal and two dull _clangs_ ring out.

“...Come in,” Takechi responds.

“Pardon my intrusion,” Izou says as he steps inside, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Izou. What brings you here?”

He comes to a stop just in front of where Takechi is sitting on the edge of his bed. Takechi’s eyes are sharp as Izou opens then closes his mouth, unable to summon up the words he wants to say. Instead, Izou drops down into seiza and presses his forehead to the floor.

“I’m sorry for everything, Takechi-sensei. Please take me back.”

Izou’s stomach twists in knots and his blood thrums in his ears as he waits on Takechi’s answer. The silence is deafening. He doesn’t dare look up.

“It’s been a long time since I was your master, and both of us serve the same Master now. There’s no longer anything to apologize for or forgive,” Takechi says after a long moment.

“I know that, but—”

“There’s no such thing as the Tosa Loyalist Party any longer; there’s nothing for you to be taken back into. Sakamoto’s vision for Japan was the one that ultimately was fulfilled.” 

“I don’t care about any of that!” Izou shouts, his emotions swelling up, and rises on his knees. He grabs hold of the front of Takechi’s clothing, “I never understood any of the difficult stuff, I just wanted to follow you, Takechi-sensei. Was that wrong?”

Izou’s voice wavers and tears begin to well up in his eyes. Takechi’s expression as he looks down at Izou is unreadable, but that’s familiar. It’s too late to back out now and if he did there’d be no other chance, so Izou keeps going.

“Please, Takechi-sensei, I can be useful to you. Let me prove it, please.” 

Without waiting for a response, Izou pushes Takechi’s thighs apart. He sniffles and his hands tremble as he pulls at the ties of Takechi’s hakama. Takechi doesn’t encourage him but doesn’t discourage him either, which Izou takes a sign to keep going.

Izou pulls Takechi’s clothing to the side and tugs down his fundoshi. He spits into his palm before he takes Takechi’s flaccid penis in his hand and begins to stroke it. Suddenly, one of Takechi’s hands grips Izou’s shoulder.

“Don’t disappoint me,” Takechi says, his voice low.

Izou swallows hard and nods. Takechi steadily comes to hardness as Izou strokes him, and even though he can feel himself growing hard, too, Izou ignores it. This is all about Takechi-sensei and proving his usefulness to him, so Izou listens carefully for any gasp or change in his breathing that would indicate what he likes. He wants to be so good that Takechi-sensei will never think of throwing him away again.

Izou pushes back Takechi’s foreskin and rolls the palm of one hand over the head of his cock; with his other, he cups and gently rolls Takechi’s balls. It doesn’t take long before precum is beading at his slit. Izou bows his head and presses a reverent kiss to the shaft of Takechi’s now fully erect cock. 

Izou licks up and down his shaft and uses his hands to give attention to the places that his tongue isn’t occupied with. Above him, Takechi’s breathing becomes more unsteady and Izou’s head starts to feel fuzzy with the joy of the knowledge that it’s all because of him. Izou becomes less reserved and more enthusiastic in his actions.

He swirls his tongue around the glans before hollowing his cheeks and taking Takechi’s entire length into his mouth in one smooth motion. Izou bobs his head and drags his tongue along the underside of Takechi’s cock. When he swallows around it, Izou is rewarded with a particularly rough groan.

“Mnn… Seems like that mouth of yours is useful for something, after all. You’re good at sucking my cock, Izou.” Takechi pats Izou’s head, and Izou’s chest fills with warmth and his heart soars from the praise.

Izou’s own neglected erection is beginning to verge on being painful, yet he still doesn’t dare touch himself. His entire focus is directed at bringing Takechi to orgasm. Izou varies up his actions and pace to get Takechi to the edge.

Takechi’s hands wrap around the back of Izou’s head and hold him in place. “Swallow it all,” he orders.

With just a little more effort on Izou’s part, Takechi comes with a choked moan and spills into Izou’s mouth. Even if he weren’t being held in place, Izou would be more than happy to oblige with Takechi’s order, and he dutifully swallows every drop of cum that Takechi gives him. When Takechi pulls out with a _pop_ , Izou beams with pride. He hooks a finger into his cheek and opens his mouth wide so that Takechi can see that he swallowed everything.

“Good boy,” Takechi praises and pats Izou’s head again. “Do you want a reward for your hard work?”

“Takechi—

—sensei.”

Izou wakes with a start. His clothes are sweated through and the bedsheets are in a tangled pile on the floor. Izou looks down at himself and makes a grunt of annoyance as he realizes the inside of his thighs are sticky. So, this can happen to Servants, too. Who’d’ve thought? 

All of that was some fucked up dream, of course. That man has never been summoned to Chaldea. And he looked too much like he did in life instead of how Izou would’ve expected a Servant to look.

Izou throws his arm over his eyes and sighs. He just wants to forget this.


End file.
